Not my cup- of coffee?
by Marshmallowsdippedinchocolate
Summary: "Hey there! Are you feeling better?" ..Oh damn. Shinsou has a big storm coming. Standing in the doorway, with a blinding smile and a cup of coffee, was his crush, Midoriya Izuku. ...Oh yeah, I'm screwed.
1. Chapter 1-

As his desperate footsteps echoed in the streets, Shinsou knew he was fucked. Seeing a small alley, he dove for it and hid under a stray dumpster, cursing when a stray banana peel landed on his head. Oh well, it camouflaged him well enough. Angry voices cut through the air like knives into butter, into flesh. Shinsou was too familiar with the knowledge of **just how easily** knives can dig into flesh- **his** flesh- for him to be comfortable with the simile. He held his breath, heart beating out a staccato rhythm as they perused the entire area and let out a relieved sigh as they passed his makeshift shelter.

"What the fuck was that?"

Could his heart beat any faster?

"Nothing, mate. I think it was just a stray dog or some shit. I don't see any sign of the villain 'round here."

"...Alright. Move out, fuckers. There's no way the little shit could've stayed here."

He waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore to pull himself out of his hiding spot. Peeling off the scraps of garbage stuck to him, he peeked out of the alley, heart in his throat, to see them huddled together, waiting for their turn to cross the road. Shinsou scoffed. _These people are so weird. They'll beat the absolute shit out of someone and then wait to cross the road? They must've been dropped on their heads as babies._ He, hoping to stay unnoticed, tiptoed away from the group, but to no avail. His leg, finally done with the sheer amount of bullshit it was put through, collapsed from under him, and he fell to the floor in a heap. _Damn it_, he cursed in his head. _Why now, of all times?_

"Hello, you little purple-haired bitch. Have you been here all this time?" A hand grabbed him by his uniform and lifted him off the ground. He smelled a faint scent of burnt sugar and.. was that the scent of burning flesh? He pushed the thought into the back of his mind, realizing that he was now being choked. "That's kinky," he gasped out before squirming in his captor's hold. Mustering up what little energy he had left, he kicked at the shadowy figure only to get a knee in the stomach. Wheezing, he collapsed to the floor in a haze of pain. They laughed and then all he felt was pain. Waves of pain. Red filled his vision. As another shadowy figure stepped into his line of sight, his last coherent thought was _Fuck! Another one?_ before everything faded to black.

As Shinsou slowly regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was a mini All Might plushie. He sat up, wincing from the bruises all over his body. _What the fuck?_ He thought to himself as he carefully extracted himself from the bedsheets- wait hold on. Bedsheets? He didn't have bedsheets in his room. This must be the hospital, his mind decided. He looked around dazedly at the sheer amount of hero paraphernalia. As his gaze rested on a particularly egregious All Might poster, ("I AM HERE TO BRING A SMILE TO YOUR FACE!" He totally didn't smile while reading that. Totally.) it finally sunk in that he was in not, in fact, in a hospital room, but someone else's bedroom.

"What."

His mind went, for the lack of a better word, batshit. _Ohshitfuckfuckshitamiinoneofmyclassmateshouseohshitimsogonnadiekamisavemeohfu-_

"Hey there! Are you feeling better?"

_..Oh damn._

Shinsou had a big storm coming.

Standing in the doorway, with a blinding smile and a cup of coffee, was his crush, Midoriya Izuku.

_...Oh yeah, I'm fucked._


	2. Chapter 2

pMidoriya was a bit of a cryptid. That, he knew, was for certain. With the amount of times people had spread rumors that he was a demon or a criminal or something else, he knew that was at least one of the reasons people wanted to bring him down. Well, fuck them. He has something much more important to do than kill rumors.

pHe bounded off of the cracked alleyway walls, avoiding the stray pipes and knives thrown at him. 'Knives, huh,' his tired brain mused. 'Could've been a little more.. Creative.' "Got any more than that?" he yelled, dodging all the projectiles with practiced ease. With a guttural roar, the villain flared his quirk and sent a larger barrage of items at him in a futile attempt to protect him from the vigilante. With a final strike of Midoriya's katana, the villain was eliminated. Midoriya sighed. 'Why couldn't they be quieter? Must they be so damn loud?' He heard sirens closing in on his position, and he wasn't in the mood to give them any gifts other than the decapitated criminal and his viscera. Crawling into a nearby broken window, he crouched, waiting for the police- and the heroes- to find his little surprise. He heard a multitude of people rush onto the scene, footsteps halting as a string of gasps and curses electrified the atmosphere. Ah, they found it. He peeked out to watch the spectacle.

"Detective! The suspect is… dead…"

"What? Who could've kept up with Psy? None of us could even get a glimpse of him!"

Policemen and underground heroes alike began to chatter nervously with one another.

"Everyone settle down." Ah, it was his favorite detective. Tsuki. The stupid human lie detector has been on his case for years. He almost caught him a few times- the keyword being 'almost'. The idiot sent some new heros to search for him. The detective, as his informants told him later, puked when he saw the presents he left behind. Shame, really. He even wrapped them up in some pretty pink ribbon for him. Tsuki leaned over the villain's body to assess the damage.

"It seems that Inu had gotten to him first."

"Boss?" one of his lackeys said, "Doesn't that mean he must be nearby? The caller said that they heard a scuffle, and the call was only 5 minutes ago."

"Yes," he replied. "Inu must be around here somewhere." A chorus of policemen nodded their assent. "Do you think we can catch them this time?" asked an officer hopefully. Midoriya snorted. As if. He hopped onto the overhang, legs tensed and ready to let loose at a moment's notice. 'Jump off in three.' "Wait. If this is an alleyway…" 'Two.' "Doesn't that mean.." 'One.' "He's right here?" 'Liftoff.' Midoriya sprung off of his foothold, attracting the attention of Tsuki and his policemen. "Oh shit! It's him!" 'Damn. I thought I could get away, no problem. I guess this group is the cream of the crop,' he thought as he axe-kicked the shit out of the nearest officer. The alley erupted into chaos. Batons and guns alike flew around and policemen were dropping like flies from being hit by their allies' projectiles. 'Policemen are knocking each other out trying to hit me?' He laughed. 'Maybe I thought too soon! What kind of policemen could fuck up the arrest of a vigilante? Then again, most of these people probably have never seen a vigilante like me in action. I guess it makes sense.' He weaved through the tangle of limbs, only getting a few hits here and there from random police batons flying around. As he reached the outside of the miniature riot, he turned around to face a shellshocked and bewildered Detective Tsucauchi and blew a kiss. "See ya later, Tsuki!" he yelled as he ran into the winding streets of Mustafu, leaving the police in his wake. 'That was more fun than I expected.' he surmised as he sprinted into the inky darkness of the night.

pHe stepped into a side street for a quick rest. Leaning on the side of the wall, he spotted a group of people surrounding.. something. Curious, he drew closer, only to find that they were kicking a prone figure. Growling, he stepped up to the circle and sneered, "Wow, bubs. What's your problem? Leave the kid alone. He's already on the ground." The group's ringleader sneered. "Why the fuck would you want to defend this piece of shit?" 'Oh dear.' His heart dropped. 'That voice… Kacchan?' Midoriya glared at his classmate. "You must be Bakugo Katsuki, am I right? Leave him alone. You don't want to mess with a vigilante, do you?" Even in the faint light of the full moon, Kac- no, Bakugo visibly paled at his words. "W-we'll be back for him later. Let's go, guys." The group hastily agreed and followed him out of the street. Midoriya turned to see that the kid, whoever they were, had passed out sometime during the assault. Scooping them up from the ground, he frowned at how light they were. 'Was this guy starving or something? He's too thin to be healthy. I've got to get him taken care of, and leaving him here isn't an option. Hmm...' He came to a decision, and he took off in the direction of his home. 'I'll make this up as I go. After all, he'll probably not know what happened tonight.' It couldn't be that bad, right?

pIt was bad. Midoriya paced outside his room, waiting for the kid to wake up. Hearing him stir, he slowly opened the door a smidge to peek inside. Yesterday, he kept his lights off as he tucked the injured boy into his bed so as to not wake him from his pain-induced stupor. He severely regretted that decision now. 'Fucking hell. Out of all people, why did it have to be my crush?'

He opened the door just in time to see Shinsou have a miniature panic attack. "Hey there! Are you feeling better?" Midoriya questioned, his voice rising a couple octaves. 'Shit. I didn't mean to say that.' He smiled at the lilac-haired boy, hiding the internal screaming match he was currently having from his predicament.

'Oh boy. I'm so fucked.'


	3. Chapter 3

Plates and silverware clinked together in a simple melody as a certain green-haired boy struggled to reach his favorite mugs. Shinsou, still slightly confused by the turn of events, looked on in slight amusement at the shorter boy's struggle. "So," said Midoriya in a strained voice, "Is your ribcage feeling better? It looked like you were favoring it when you left my room." Shinsou took his time to respond, gazing at the decor in the house. Earlier, when Midoriya got him something to eat in the living room, he observed his temporary shelter. To an unassuming person, the entire house was nicely furnished, but Shinsou was nothing if not paranoid, checking out his surroundings the second his host's back was turned. After a few minutes of scrutinizing the furniture and drywall, Shinsou noticed a few additions to the house that were certainly weren't installed there by the builders… and definitely weren't legal. Some places were booby-trapped, and certain rooms and drawers were locked. (Yes, he checked his drawers too. He's that paranoid.) However, after he tripped a tripwire and almost got his nose chopped off, he decided to stop checking everything out and sneaked back into the living room. Midoriya's worried voice startled him from his revelry. Snapping back to attention, Shinsou answered, hoping desperately that he didn't leave the other hanging for too long, "Thanks for asking, but I'm more worried about you. Judging from what you told me, you fought off my attackers. You must have been hurt in the process." Midoriya stiffened. 'Ah, shit. How do I explain that I got away with no injuries without altering my story?' Shakily placing the now water-filled mugs on the table, he stuttered out a "Don't worry. I'll be fine" before hurriedly shuffling back into the kitchen to return with a pitcher of lemon-infused water. "Your throat must be parched. Go ahead and drink it. Don't fret, I wouldn't poison you."

'Why would he tell me that?' Shinsou thought, 'Unless he's…'

"Hey."

They both laughed at the sheer absurdity of the situation. Shinsou grinned, "Okay then, let me introduce myself first. I'm Shinsou Hitoshi. What's your name?"

"My name's Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you, Shinsou!"

'Finally. I have a name to associate this cute face with.' Midoriya flushed even more, making a perfect impression of a strawberry. 'Oh shit.' Shinsou's heart dropped into his stomach. 'I said that out loud.' "U-um you're p-pretty cute t-t-oo.." muttered the greenette. Now it was Shinsou's turn to blush profusely. "W-well, do you want to, I don't know, get some coffee?" he said while attempting to get up, only to find that he couldn't fully stand up. Growling in frustration, he flopped back on the couch. Midoriya giggled. "I'll make you some coffee for you and I both, okay? Hang in there." Shinso watched his retreating figure with almost stalkerish fascination. 'His ass is perfect.. Oh shit. Hitoshi, get your act together! Not the time!' Nevertheless, he cheeks reddened and stayed that way even when Midoriya returned with the beverages, leading Midoriya to think that he had a fever. Oh well. Now he had a reason to be in Midoriya's bedroom again. For some reason, he found the massive amounts of hero paraphernalia sort of calming. 'I guess,' his mind reasoned, 'Midoriya must think that too.' He drifted off, a smile still lingering on his features.


	4. Chapter 4

Caring for Shinsou, Midoriya surmised, was like caring for a cat. A very handsome, sassy cat. He often stared at things and liked to hide in the most questionable places. He liked to stay in his room, for some reason, to the point of them both unofficially making it his room. It didn't matter much to Midoriya anyway- to him, Shinsou's smile was worth anything, which included sleeping on the hardwood floor until he got (stole) a new bed for him to sleep on. Another cat-like thing about Shinsou is that he'll sleep for long periods of time. Unfortunately, that means that Midoriya has to wake him up in order for him to take his medicine on time. And that means he has to wake him up often, much to the annoyance of the taller boy.

Sitting on the bed, Midoriya nudged the sleeping boy with his hand. "Shinsou? Wake up. It's time to take your medicine. Shinsou mewled, moving into his touch. Midoriya's heart melted. 'Fucking hell, he's so cute!' he squealed internally. Summoning all his willpower, he gently shook Shinsou to the point of consciousness. "Guh?" With the eloquence of an adolescent in the early stages of waking up, Shinsou stared dumbfoundedly at the greenette. "Hey, Shinsou. Could you open your mouth for me?" Shinsou nodded and opened his mouth, allowing Midoriya to place the pills on his tongue. Shinsou winced from the taste of the pills, then dry swallowed them, much to the horror of his caretaker. 'Dude, what the actual fuck'. "What else was I supposed to do? Shove them up my ass?"

'Oh shit. I said that out loud? Secondly, did he just offer to use suppositories instead?'

"On second thought, please don't do that. I want to be an asshole virgin for a few more weeks."

Midoriya choked on air. Shinsou chortled at his reaction. Shinsou rolled out of bed, stretching slightly. "I'll start breakfast." "Okay!" Midoriya called back. He waited until he heard Shinsou's scream of indignation. "It's fucking 1:00 in the morning?! Why the actual fuck would you wake me up now? God!" Now it was Midoriya's turn to tease his temporary roommate. 'I hope he isn't temporary', he tells himself. 'After all, he makes this house a home. A home that hasn't existed since she left.'

"It's time to get up, you asshole."

"No."

"Seriously, Midoriya. Get up."

"I told you, I'm not moving."

"Izuku."

Midoriya shot up like a rocket, almost headbutting the alarm clock also known as Shinsou. "Hey, watch it. You don't want me to stay longer than I have too, right?" Shinsou snarked. He just replied, "I wouldn't mind having you here longer." Lilac eyes widened in shock, and Shinsou turned to face the greenette. "...What?" Blushing, Midoriya averted his eyes. "I said, I w-wouldn't mind h-having you here l-longer…Would y-you like to be m-my housemate, Shinsou? " Stunned into silence, the other boy stood, mouth agape. Smiling, he gently extricated himself from his bedsheets. "I'm serious. P-please consider my offer." Moving smoothly around the still stunned purple-haired boy, he padded off to get ready for school. Shinsou muttered under his breath, in a decidedly Midoriya-like fashion, "What the fuck just happened?" Combing his fingers through his messy hair, he paced like a prisoner in his cell, even though his shelter was anything but. He willed himself to stop, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. 'Consider? I don't even need to think about it. I already know my answer.'

Meanwhile, Midoriya was having a miniature panic attack. "WhatthefuckwasIthinkingohmygodhe'sgonnagetmadohshitohshitwhatamIgonnado-"

"Hey."

Midoriya startled, falling on his butt. Scrambling to find a handhold, he flailed about, before deciding to give up and flopped on the floor in defeat. "Hey, Shinsou," he sighed. Shinsou laughed at that and Midoriya's heart almost stopped beating. 'His laugh is so pretty! Who the fuck would want to hurt him? Oh wait, Kacchan wants to destroy everything that moves. Never mind.' Once Shinsou's laughter subsided enough, he wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at the greenette. "I considered your offer, Midoriya. And I have my answer." Midoriya sat up ramrod straight. Shinsou looked into his classmate-no, friend's- eyes, and gave him the word that would change both of their lives- and the entirety of Japan- for eternity.

"Yes."

And the fate of Japan _warped_.


End file.
